Hurts, Don't It? CH 3
by SPN-Sweetheart2011
Summary: Dean tells Liz his reason for leaving her two years prior.


The boys stood waiting outside with the corpse of the vampire killed only minutes ago.

"Sooo."

"'So' what, Sam?"

"You and Liz, huh?"

"Shut up," Dean said, trying to hide a smile.

"Come on, Dean." He gave his big brother a nudge. "So what's the deal with you two?"

"I dunno," He shrugged. Liz came walking out with shovels, flash lights, matches, and a gas can.

"Here you go," She said giving each of the boys a shovel, "Let's get to it." They dug the hole together without saying anything.

"I think that's deep enough," said Dean, wiping some sweat from his brow, "Don't you guys?"

"Yeah," spoke the other two in unison. The three of them grabbed the body and threw it in the hole.

"All right, let's burn this sucker," Liz said, picking up the gas can. She took off the stopper and splashed the body with the fluid. She set it down and pulled out a match, stuck it on the box and threw it in the grave. The hunters stood and watched the flames dance. Liz let out a deep breath before speaking. "You two want some coffee?"

"Sure," It was Sam. Liz looked at him and then Dean, who nodded.

"Black okay?" She asked the two.

"Yep."

"Yes, please."

"All right, I'll be back with those in a couple minutes." She went back into the house. Sam checked to see that she was out of earshot before speaking.

"So, come on Dean, what about you two?"

"What about it? She doesn't hate me anymore, that's it."

"Okay." Sam dropped the conversation reluctantly. They stood quietly until Liz came back with three mugs of coffee. They stood and watched the body burn until the sun came up. Liz let out a yawn.

"Should we head inside?" She asked before turning around to head inside, the brothers trailing behind her. They went into the living room and Liz flopped down on the couch, still in her pajamas and a pair of work boots. Dean sat down a few inches away from her and stretched.

"Am I the only one who's wondering why there was a vampire trying to kill you?" Sam asked, raising his eyebrows. Liz looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Because that's just what they do? Vampires kill people, Sam, there's no other reason than that." She kicked her boots off and curled up on the couch, placing her head on the arm rest.

"Yeah, but why you?"

"Because I live in the middle of nowhere. Nobody would know I was dead for at least a week. There's no reason to be over-analyzing this, Sam."

"Yeah, Sam, just drop it." Sam let out a sigh.

"Fine. What are we going to do the rest of the day?"

"Entertain yourself," Snapped Liz. "My office is down that hallway. There are books, a computer, everything you need. You could study the Leviathans if that's what you want to do. I'm gonna lay here and take a nap."

"Shouldn't you clean up the blood in your room?"

"Shit. I'll go clean that up." She rolled off the couch and went to get a kitchen to grab bleach and a bucket of water and went upstairs, leaving Dean on the couch and Sam in her office. She walked slowly up the stairs and into her room and turned on some music. She pulled her hair back and got on all fours and began to scrub the blood off her wood floor and sang along with her classic tunes playing on her stereo. _"…I was caught, in the middle of a railroad track…"_

"Still a fan of AC/DC?" She jumped and turned to her door. Dean stood leaning up against the door frame, watching her clean.

"Holy shit, Dean. You scared the piss outta me," He smirked. "Yeah, I listen to AC/DC. I did grow up with it, you know." She brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes and asked "How long have you been standing there?" He smiled at her before replying.

"Long enough. Nice ass, by the way." He shrugged away from the door and smiled as she narrowed her eyes.

"Don't talk to me like that," She stood up. "And don't look at my ass. Things aren't the same as they used to be. I haven't forgiven you yet. You haven't even told me why you left." He opened his mouth to speak. "I know, I haven't been particularly helpful, acting the way I did last night after that whole vampire incident. I shouldn't have hugged you like that. It was just that I was relieved. And the adrenaline rush…" Dean looked slightly offended at this. "I mean, I'm happy you're here and I'm happy we're all okay, but I just—I couldn't control myself, you know? And I'm not about to let all of this get out of hand."

"Okay." He said, his face dropping slightly.

"And, you know, maybe once you explain your side of the story, things will get a little better." She gave him a weak smile.

"Yeah… Better…"

"Anyway," She said, trying to relieve some of the tension, "I should finish cleaning this mess up," she gestured to the puddle of bleach water and blood, "And then we should go do something, okay?" She smiled.

"Yeah, all right." He smiled weakly in response and went downstairs. Liz ran her fingers through her hair and returned to cleaning.

She came downstairs half an hour later and overheard Sam and Dean talking to each other.

"…I don't know, Dean, just tell her."

"Tell me what?" The brothers whipped their heads around to look at her. She raised her eyebrows. The boys stood up and Sam pushed his brother towards Liz.

"Well, uh, just…" His voice trailed off and he turned to Sam for some assistance, but he had already left. Dean sighed. "Do you want to go outside?"

"Sure, just a sec." She put the bucket back in the kitchen and joined Dean on the front porch. He had his back turned to the front door with his hands on his head. "What is it?" He turned to her, his arms dropping to his sides and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Liz, the reason I left you two years ago is because I," He hesitated, "well, there was another woman." Her jaw dropped open a little bit. "I should've stayed. You needed me. I was stupid and selfish to leave." Liz sat down on a patio chair.

"You left me… for someone else?" She looked at him.

"Yeah. And I understand if you hate me for it, I was a coward and I—" She stood up and punched him in the nose.

"You left me for another woman! How _dare_ you. And you had the balls to come to _me_ for help?" She hit him again, this time in his gut. "You had the balls to flirt with me!" She reached for the nearest thing to her and threw it at his head. "_YOU SON OF A BITCH!"_ Sam came running out and grabbed her arm.

"Liz! Liz, just calm down!" Dean stood up and was holding his nose.

"Okay, I deserved that," He muttered. "Whatever it takes, Liz. Whatever you need to do to help you feel better."

"You dumb shit! What the hell is your problem! Who the hell do you think you are, you ass! I oughtta shoot you full o' lead!" Sam pulled Liz away and grabbed a hold of her shoulders and looked in her eyes.

"Liz, just calm down."

"No, Sammy, it's fine. Just let her do what she needs to do. If she wants to beat on me until she feels better, just let her."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Sam, just leave us alone." He let go of Liz and went in the house. She stood and fumed at Dean.

"I just… I am _so furious_ with you…" She grabbed for something else, but couldn't find anything. Dean stood in silence. "How could you do that to me?" Her face contorted with rage and she started hitting him again. She continued to attack him until she ran out of energy and collapsed in a pile. She pushed her hair out of her face and wiped her tears away. Dean sat next to her and she turned her head and gave him a look that would have killed anyone other than him.

"I'm sorry, Liz. I really, truly, honest to God am very sorry." He looked at her, his eyes full of sadness and remorse. "And if there's anything I can do to make it up to you," she looked at him again, "past being your personal punching bag, I want you to tell me. Please, I want to make this up to you."

"You're so… stupid. And selfish. And a coward… " She leaned over and rested her head in his lap. "But I love you." Dean began stroking her hair.

"Does this mean you forgive me?"

"Not even. It just means that I'm done punishing you. You're still going to have to make it up to me." She lifted her head and kissed him on the cheek. "Now, let's go inside and clean you up." Dean smiled at her and stood up and held his hands out to her. She took hold and he pulled her onto her feet and the two walked into the house, his arm wrapped around her waist.


End file.
